


В напрасное далёко ты не пройдешь свой путь

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adventure, Angst, Captivity, Carrying, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Resentment, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: - Пожалуйста. Прошу вас, мистер Старк. Я хочу выйти отсюда. Я скучаю по Мэй, и по своим друзьям, и даже по Мстителям. Прошу вас. Я не могу так больше. Я хочу домой…- Мне жаль, Питер. Твой дом теперь со мной, понимаешь? Нету больше ни Мэй, ни друзей, только я. И всё.- Нет! Вы врёте! Они меня ищут и скоро найдут, а вы… вы получите по заслугам за то, что держите меня.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	В напрасное далёко ты не пройдешь свой путь

**Author's Note:**

> меня резко пробило на такое из-за вот этого тик тока: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSacRdrf/  
> персонажи вроде взяты из комикса, нарисованного этим прекрасным человеком: https://vk.com/koriandr

Тони замер совсем рядом со входом. Широкая комната была слабо освещена ночником. Вокруг всё в одной цветовой гамме — чёрный, его цвет. Комната казалась необжитой, бездушной и замершей. Однако это было не так. Для Старка совсем не так.

На первый взгляд кровать казалась пустой, однако всего несколько шагов и взмах рукой открыли взору худое мальчишеское тело. Парень крепко спал, уткнувшись в подушку.

Старк посмотрел долгим взглядом, легко обвёл пальцами выпирающие лопатки, линию позвоночника, а затем отстранился, опомнившись. Питера будто побеспокоили касания, он заворочался, устраиваясь на чёрной постели удобнее. Из-за его возни вдруг громко зазвенели цепи.

Тони досадливо поморщился, приевшийся звук сталкивающихся звеньев будто вернул его в реальность. В ту, где Питер, прекрасный милый Питер прикован в тёмной комнате. В которой только цепи сдерживали его рядом со Старком.

Мужчина нахмурился, сжал зубы. Он осторожно потянул одеяло, оголяя мальчишескую ступню и впиваясь взглядом в крепкое железное кольцо, осторожно подвинул, проверяя, не приносит ли оно боли. Растёртая тонкая кожа заставила Старка зашипеть от досады. Он легко пошевелил пальцами, железо идеально подчинилось, распахнулось и освободило конечность, чтобы тут же переместится на другую и захлопнуться с идеальным щелчком, так, чтобы и стыка не осталось.

Старк сделал пометку, что стоит пополнить запасы целебной мази, и поднялся. Он хотел гордо уйти, но не сдержался, в последний раз провёл подрагивающей рукой по волосам мальчишки.

Питер ничего не ощутил. Он наконец спал без сновидений.

Однако в следующий визит Тони так не повезло. То, что Питер не спал, он понял по яркому свету в комнате. Парень будто каждый раз пытался выгнать такой любимый для Тони чёрный, заставляя терять благородство и отсвечивать коричневым в свете огня.

— Питер, — кивнул мужчина отстранённо и зашёл в комнату. Парень тут же поднял голову, с некогда расслабленного лица смотрели глаза затравленного волчонка.

— Мистер Старк, — ответил он без энтузиазма и сел на кровати. Резвое действие сопроводил ненавистный звон цепей. Мальчишка тоже подметил и нахмурился, всё быстрее теряя спокойствие. За три недели Тони такое видел уже не раз, поэтому молча выставлял еду на стол.

— Большое спасибо, — парень подошёл к столу, прихрамывая, что не укрылось от глаз Старка. Мужчина только посмотрел на повреждённую конечность укоризненно и с глухим стуком поставил баночку мази на стол.

— Тебе ничего не нужно? — сухо спросил Тони, понимая, что сейчас стоит уйти. Парень посмотрел на него короткий миг. Видимо, в глазах бывшего наставника он увидел что-то, что напомнило прежние времена.

— Я хочу выйти отсюда, — попросил он тихим изменившимся голосом, будто надеялся пробиться через гору холодности и отчуждения, в которую превратился Тони Старк. Однако надежды разбились все разом, когда мужчина развернулся, полы тёплого пальто ударили по ногам от резкого движения. Питеру это напомнило колдунов из сказок, хотя это было не так далеко от истины.

Но, прежде чем Старк скрылся, захлопывая за собой тяжёлую железную дверь, Питер схватился за полу и крепко сжал пальцы. Пусть теперь Тони тоже наделён суперсилами, но паучья хватка никуда не делась, и теперь мужчина сможет уйти только лишившись части пальто.

— Пожалуйста. Прошу вас, мистер Старк. Я хочу выйти отсюда. Я скучаю по Мэй, и по своим друзьям, и даже по Мстителям. Прошу вас. Я не могу так больше. Я хочу домой… — он надрывно всхлипнул неожиданно даже для себя и вдруг прервался на громкие рыдания. Пальцы ослабели, отпустили мужчину и потянулись к лицу, чтобы закрыться, спрятать льющиеся потоком слёзы. Он даже продолжил бессвязно умолять, хотя и сам не мог разобрать истерический лепет.

Парень ожидал, что его так и оставят на полу камеры, залитого слезами, пропитанного жалостью к себе. Но Старк вдруг удивил, повернулся и тут же сел на корточки перед рыдающим парнем. Подрагивающие руки осторожно обхватили за плечи и замерли. Мужчине вдруг захотелось прижать мальчишку к себе, но он сдержался и только усилил хватку.

— Мне жаль, Питер, — голос охрип, выдавая подобие слабости. Однако Паркер знал, что человек перед ним давно растерял способность к чему-то подобному. — Твой дом теперь со мной, понимаешь? Нету больше ни Мэй, ни друзей, только я. И всё.

— Нет! — вскрикнул парень и вдруг с недюжинной силой забился в крепких руках. — Вы врёте! Они ищут меня и скоро найдут, а вы… вы получите по заслугам за то, что держите меня.

Тони, уже давно привыкший к подобному, не отреагировал, только разжал руки, отчего Питер упёрся руками в пол, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил Старк и пружинисто поднялся, тут же отворачиваясь.

— Я сбегу отсюда. Или убью себя. Только бы не оставаться с вами, — слова прилетели в спину, но ударили в самое больное. Тони вышел, не обращая внимание на насланные иллюзии. Огонь был правдоподобен до одури, но растворился, как только Тони прошёл сквозь. Мальчишка тоже получил от Вселенной ещё один дар, только, в отличие от Старка, совсем не научился им пользоваться.

Мужчина потеряно замер посреди коридора, переводя дыхание. Осознание, что мальчишка ненавидит с каждым днём всё сильнее, било по нему с новой силой. Однако Старк не мог по-другому.

Поэтому он глубоко вдохнул и направился к ступенькам, чтобы снова выйти в мир, который прекращал своё существование.

***

— Как там Питер?

Тони делал, что положено, целыми днями почти на автомате. Он разгребал завалы того, что раньше было детской больницей, а сейчас превратилось в мешанину из бетона, пыли и людских тел.

Взрыв прогремел три недели назад на юге континента, однако тряхнуло так ощутимо, что снесло подчистую всё от центра Мексики до юга Колумбии. Дальше ударная волна рушила здания, дома, отбирала жизни, однако оставляла шанс выжить. Именно таких выживших Тони и искал день за днём. Два континента были разрушены, превратились в хаос. Поднявшиеся после взрыва цунами снесли жизнь с островов двух океанов, Венеция и ещё десятки тысяч приморских городов по всему миру ушли под воду.

За одну ночь привычный уклад жизни превратился ни во что иное, как в полнейший хаос.

— Он ни о чём не догадывается, — вообще-то это не так. Парень видел необычные силы, которыми излучение наградило всех выживших. Однако парень точно не догадывался, насколько серьёзные у всего мира проблемы. Выжившие с двух континентов стали мутантами, которые нуждались в новом доме. Этим Старк и забил свою голову, пытаясь не думать о том, что же будет потом, когда дроны прочешут весь материк, когда они с командой проверят каждый подозрительный сигнал и убедятся, что спасли всех, кого могли.

— Это неправильно, — Пеппер появилась в зоне видимости откуда-то сбоку. Она поравнялась с Тони — прекрасная и лёгкая, с голубым светом, что обволакивал её с виду хрупкое тело и держал в воздухе, позволяя парить без использования костюма.

— Пеппс, — прервал мужчина, однако она не замолчала.

— Ты не сможешь держать его взаперти вечно. То, что ты делаешь с ним, ужасно, — она проскользнула мимо и посмотрела укоризненно. Старк знал, что она раздражённо поджимает губы, однако этого не видно из-за компактного респиратора, который не позволял чувствовать запах разложений.

— Я отпущу его, как только мы улетим с материка. Даже если он захочет уйти насовсем, отпущу, — упрямо выдохнул мужчина и зло сжал зубы. От его ярости рядом сама по себе начала гнуться арматура.

— А он точно захочет уйти, Тони. То ли ещё будет, когда обо всём узнает Стив, — железный прут полетел прямо в женщину, но в последний миг Старк сдержался и сумел себя остановить.

— Замолчи, — рыкнул мужчина, улетая от неё подальше. — Хочешь, чтобы я выпустил его в этот мир? Хочешь смотреть, как он побежит откапывать тётю и друзей из-под завалов? Они ведь все мертвы. А со Стивом я сам разберусь, когда он закончит в Колумбии. Это всё, Пеппер.

Он нырнул в прореху, спускаясь к подвалу. Признаков жизни вокруг всё ещё не наблюдалось.

— Ты не сможешь держать его взаперти вечно, Тони, — назидательно повторила женщина.

— Пятница, отключи связь, — только и рявкнул Тони в ответ.

***

— Ну же, давай, — пробормотал парень, впиваясь в метал до побелевших пальцев. Он дёрнул кольцо на ноге, безрезультатно пытаясь освободиться.

— Ты только причиняешь себе боль, милый, — он даже не вздрогнул. Когда Мэй впервые появилась на первой недели его заточения, парень подскочил на потолок и вскрикнул. Он уже подумал, что сходит с ума, однако, когда он подобрался поближе и коснулся дрожащей рукой, марево растворилось, как и все иллюзии, что до этого создавал Питер.

Он сам не понимал, как у него получается что-то подобное. Во время очередной ссоры со Старком, когда тот не выпускал из спальни и ничего не объяснял, Питер разозлился и вокруг вдруг вспыхнуло пламя. Он испугался тогда ещё больше, чем из-за странного поведения мистера Старка.

С того времени утекло много воды. Постепенно его иллюзии стали осязаемыми, а неделю назад Мэй заговорила. До этого парень говорил сам с собой, чтобы не двинуться крышей, но теперь это вышло на какой-то новый уровень.

— Я должен выбраться, — упрямо пробормотал парень, но тут же остановился, когда тётя перехватила его руки.

— Тони снова принёс тебе мазь. Воспользуйся ей. И поешь. Ты совсем ничего не ел.

— Я не буду, — помотал головой парень. — У меня есть план. Я хочу уйти, понять, что происходит. Что нашло на мистера Старка.

— Ты не должен изнурять себя, — Мэй потянулась к баночке с мазью, будто хотела подать её, однако иллюзии никак не влияли на предметы. Питеру было интересно, почувствует ли другой человек касания марева, как чувствует их он. Однако пока он скрывал уровень своего мастерства от Старка. Это тоже было частью плана.

— Всё будет хорошо, Мэй, мы скоро увидимся, — пообещал парень и иллюзия, в последний раз улыбнувшись, исчезла.

Питер всё-таки оставил попытки и рухнул на кровать, обречённо рассматривая потолок. Он пытался, очень долго пытался понять, что происходит. Почему мистер Сарк так зол, почему он так поступает. И даже затуманенный влюблённостью разум сбоил и не давал никаких логических объяснений.

Паркер был влюблён уже несколько лет. Но даже сейчас не мог принять то, что его удерживают в комнате без окон против его воли. Питер не заметил, как снова всхлипнул. От того, что именно Тони так с ним поступал, становилось ещё больнее. От того, что он был заперт вдали от семьи и солнечных лучей, и конца-края этому не было видно.

Тони приходил три раза в день и лично приносил еду. Иногда еда появлялась сама на специальном лифте. Впервые обнаружив его, Питер уже обрадовался, но лифт был сделан на славу и не оставлял ни шанса сбежать.

Следующим шагом парень выяснил, что ни в комнате, ни в ванной не было камер, потому что Пятница уж точно подняла тревогу из-за его выходок. Однако Тони узнавал, что Питер творил, только когда приходил.

Паркер невольно задремал, глубоко задумавшись, но даже без окон его внутренние часы работали прекрасно. А сейчас они и совсем перестроились под приходы Тони. Только по ним Питер и определял время суток.

Парень вскочил на ноги и решил, что время пришло. Он так долго ждал, не раз давал мужчине шанс. Но тот даже и не думал выдавать послабление. Питер словно был игрушкой для него, собачонкой, закрытой в комнате со всеми удобствами. Чтобы под ногами не мешалась. Парень чувствовал, что влюблённость сменяется ненавистью. Больше терпеть нельзя. Нужно действовать.

Он перевернул стол с едой играючи, одним взмахом руки. Баночка с мазью уцелела, однако и её парень выпотрошил, вытряхивая лекарство в гору разбитой посуды. Его свободная нога нуждалась в лечении, однако парень игнорировал боль. Старка почему-то заботили его ранения. Поэтому парень вдохнул побольше воздуха и рванул к стене, врезаясь левым боком со всей силой. Плечо и бедро отдалось такой болью, что он рухнул на колени, разбивая их о плитку. Цепь обиженно зазвенела, натягиваясь до упора, но парень повторил удары ещё пару раз и обессиленно рухнул на постель. В последний раз он ощутимо приложился лицом и теперь тёплая кровь стекала по виску, путаясь в волосах.

Тело запылало от боли, но Питер предпочёл это игнорировать. Хотелось, чтобы Мэй снова появилась перед ним, но парень сдержался. Тони может появиться в любой момент, а он не должен знать об иллюзиях. В нужный момент Питер использует их, чтобы сыграть с мужчиной жестокую шутку.

Тони появился минут через десять. Всё это время Питер терпел волны боли, дышал через зубы. Казалось, что он переусердствовал и ненароком что-то себе сломал. Однако все сомнения вылетели из головы, когда ключ зашуршал в замке.

Тони как всегда открыл дверь, но тут же замер на пороге. Питер не хотел открывать глаз, но улучшенный слух иногда справлялся лучше глаз.

— Пит! — шокировано воскликнул мужчина. Поднос тут же приземлился на пол, тарелки задребезжали, но не перевернулись. Мужчина почти бегом кинулся к нему, обходя разбитую посуду. Паркер сглотнул и приоткрыл слезящиеся глаза. Голова гудела от боли, а тело ещё сильнее ныло. — Что ты наделал?

Мужчина аккуратно коснулся разбитого лица, затем ощупал повреждённые плечо и бок, который однозначно покроется синяками.

— Я же сказал… — парень прервался и гулко сглотнул, говорить почему-то было тяжело, как и дышать. — Сказал же, что не останусь здесь. Лучше убью себя.

Питер никогда ещё не оборачивал мутацию против себя же, но, почувствовав, как разбито его тело, он почти проклял себя за то, что не рассчитал силу в ярости на мужчину.

— Боже, Питер, — прошептал Тони и вдруг отстранился. Шаги отдалились почти бегом, однако, даже унёсшись за помощью, тот не забыл захлопнуть двери. Хотя вряд ли парень смог куда-то уйти в таком состоянии.

Когда Тони вернулся, Питер всё-таки приоткрыл глаза. Мистер Старк выглядел испуганным, он двигался резко, утратив привычную отстранённость и твёрдость. Руки дрожали ещё сильнее, чем обычно, когда он попытался дотронуться.

— Не трогайте! — Питер отшатнулся от больших ладоней и тут же пожалел, потому что в голове загудело болью.

— Эй, я просто хочу помочь, — осторожно проговорил мужчина, рядом с ним лежала аптечка, подтверждая его слова. На глазах очки в чёрной оправе, наверняка со встроенной Пятницей.

— Нет! Мне не нужна ваша помощь, понятно? Только если вы не собираетесь меня отпустить.

— Значит, думаешь, что сможешь манипулировать мной? — нахмурился Старк. Питера вдруг пригвоздило к кровати давящей силой, он попытался шевельнуться. Но Тони только ухмыльнулся на его слабые попытки.

— Я вас ненавижу! — прохрипел парень, чувствуя, как от сопротивления боль в голове только усиливается. Старк никак не отреагировал, только начал обрабатывать раны. Питеру хотелось применить силы в ответ, но он сдержался, пытаясь удержать иллюзии в себе. Он только лежал, пока тёплые руки смывали с него кровь, обрабатывали синяки и заматывали бинтами пострадавшие больше других участки, и с каждой секундой плакал всё сильнее, задыхаясь от своей беспомощности.

— Я вам верил, — выдавил он на тихом всхлипе, задыхаясь от моральной боли. — Я даже, кажется, любил вас. Пока вы не… — он зашёлся в рыдании и спрятал голову в подушку, потому что Тони ослабил силу и удивлённо посмотрел в искажённое рыданиями лицо. И только если бы Питер мог тогда всмотреться в глаза Старка, то понял, что тот не настолько отстранен и холоден, насколько хочет казаться.

***

С выходки Питера прошло уже несколько дней. Ту ночь Тони провёл рядом с его постелью, слушая тихое дыхание и пялясь в пустоту.

Питер себе навредил. Питер, можно сказать, избил себя. Из-за него. Старк сидел на полу и представлял, как парень расшибает своё тело об стены, только чтобы насолить, чтобы показать, насколько серьёзно он настроен. И если до этого Тони боялся, что потеряет Питера, если тот увидит, во что превратился мир и не выдержит, то сейчас он боялся, что потеряет Питера, просто удерживая того в безопасности.

На следующий день Старк приходил к парню в два раза чаще. Впрочем, тот не заметил - сладко спал почти весь день, восстанавливаясь.

Тони хотелось упасть в ноги и умолять больше никогда не стремиться причинять себе боль. Однако он только пригрозил, что заберёт у того последние вольности, если парень сделает так ещё раз или не будет есть. Питер стоически его проигнорировал. И вот уже четвёртый день он молчал, даже не глядя в сторону мужчины. После того как сам же признался, что любит.

Нет, что любил.

Сказал, мешая слова со слезами, и будто обухом по голове Старка огрел. Тут же объяснил всё запутавшемуся Тони, и тот смог дать название чувству, которое заставляло прятать пацана от посторонних глаз и трястись над каждым его вдохом, только бы защитить и обезопасить.

И вот уже который день мужчина предавался моральным терзаниям совсем не подозревая, что его ждёт, когда в обед он зайдёт в знакомую комнату.

Первое, что Тони отметил — Питер не читал, как всегда, не писал что-то за столом, не ожидал его, повернувшись лицом к двери.

— Питер, — привычно поприветствовал он, но не получил ответа. Он подошёл ближе, щурясь в полной темноте, и тут же уронил поднос из ослабевших рук. Паркер лежал среди кровати, окровавленный, и смотрел пустыми глазами в потолок. В ослабевших пальцах кусок зеркало, которым мальчик… вскрыл себе горло. Тони даже не подумал о том как, потому что сам исключил любые бьющиеся предметы из комнаты.

Он рухнул на кровать рядом с телом и попытался найти пульс. Запястье было обжигающе холодным.

— Нет, — почти проскулил он, встряхивая мальчишку за плечи и пачкаясь в крови, — пожалуйста, Питер, нет. Очнись. Ну же, очнись! — мужчина замер, всматриваясь в пустое лицо, и почувствовал, как непрошенные слёзы выступают на глаза.

Питер лежал перед ним. Мёртвый. Его стараниями. Всё-таки сбежал из плена, которым Тони оберегал, как он сам думал.

— Питер, — его голос прозвучал так жалко. Он умолял изо всех сил, чтобы это оказалось очередным кошмаром, чтобы его мальчик был живым, хоть и ненавидящим Старка до звёзд перед глазами. Он молился, почти ни на что не надеясь. Но его будто кто-то услышал. Потому что в следующую секунду марево растворилось, кровать опустела, исчезла кровь, исчезло тело.

Тони замер, непонимающе смотря на свои руки. Портьера шевельнулась. Питер, заплаканный, виноватый, но живой Питер, нерешительно вышел, замирая с другой стороны.

Старку понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, что случилось. Паркер. Живой. Просто иллюзия. Обман. Господи.

— Паркер, — то ли прорычал то ли крикнул мужчина, поднимаясь на ноги. — Думаешь, это смешно? — Тони вмиг разозлился и подлетел к парню, нависая над ним. Питера вдруг прижало к стене невидимой силой, пригвоздив, словно жука.

— Нет, — он помотал головой из последних сил и прошипел. — Мне больно.

— Мне тоже, — как-то слишком искренне отрезал мужчина и подошёл ближе, разозлённый донельзя. — Как ты вообще до такого додумался?

— Я просто хочу домой, — просипел парень, ощущая, как воздух буквально выдавило из лёгких. — Я не могу… дышать. Ты сейчас меня задушишь.

Тони смотрел на него долго и пристально, не отпуская. Питер зажмурился, в который раз за день смаргивая слёзы. Он уже думал, что Старк позволит ему умереть, медленно задыхаясь. Но тот резко ослабил хватку. Питер отлепился от стены, глубоко вдыхая, но вдруг снова впечатался в неё спиной, прижатый вполне материальным телом.

Тони был горячим, его трясло то ли от злости, то ли от страха. Питер изумился, по инерции упираясь мужчине в грудь руками. А потом кислород снова кончился. Потому что Старк поцеловал его голодно и властно, прижал к себе так, словно никогда больше не отпустит. И Питер, изведённый за дни в камере, раньше мечтал оттолкнуть Старка подальше, показывая тому, что ненавидит.

Но сейчас, после того, как мужчина задрожал, увидев его якобы мёртвым, каким бледным и испуганно-обреченным стал в миг. Питер не смог сдержаться, отвечая, подчиняясь, позволяя себе раствориться в этом поцелуе. Только бы не думать о том, во что превратилась его жизнь. Только бы не вспоминать, что Тони с ним сделал.

Поцелуй прекратился, и Старк тут же отстранился, отворачиваясь, закрываясь. Питер так и остался у стены и ошеломлённо смотрел в сгорбленную спину.

— Поэтому вы держите меня здесь? — спросил он дрожащим голосом. Пальцами он коснулся своих губ, ощущая вкус Тони. Мужчина на секунду напрягся ещё сильнее, а затем вдруг посмотрел на него оскорблённо.

— Наверху нет ничего, Пит. Город разрушен. Там только руины и трупы, — выдохнул он, почти не думая, что говорит.

— Что? — переспросил Паркер, в голос закрадывались истерические нотки. — Что вы такое?..

— Это правда, Питер. Когда я узнал, то отправился к тебе домой. Затем к школе. Хорошо, что ты в тот день остался на Базе, малыш.

Питер замер, словно оглушённый, на месте, рассматривая мужчину перед собой во все глаза. Он хотел было что-то спросить, но тут же замолчал, повернул голову, смаргивая слёзы.

— Я хочу убедиться… хочу домой, — проговорил он срывающимся голосом.

— Пятница, окно, — коротко скомандовал Старк. Холод поселился внутри, выдавая информацию безжалостно, совсем не заботясь о чувствах Питера. — Дело в том, парень, что мы сейчас над Вашингтоном. Где-то рядом с Сиэтлом.

Питер прилип к окну, опуская взгляд. У него перехватило дыхание. О Боже. Оказывается, всё это время они летели.

— Мы же на Базе, — он даже на миг забыл о своём горе от удивления, — она что, летит?

— Только её часть. Когда проектировал, и не думал, что пригодится. Посмотри наружу, Пит. Это уже не тот мир, что ты знал.

Парень прилип к стеклу. Они летели над лесом, точнее над тем, что от него осталось. Сломанные деревья превратились в огромный бурелом, который уже точно не преодолеет ни один человек.

— Мы ищем выживших. Те, кому повезло, тоже получили силы. Такие же, как те, которыми ты устроил спектакль мне. Мы убедимся, что забрали всех, и покинем материк. Заселимся в Европу, команда пока не решила куда. Но ты можешь улететь раньше. Мы приземлимся к утру. Ты свободен, Питер. Я не держу тебя больше. И не собирался держать всегда. Просто не хотел, чтобы ты знал, — Питер не знал в какой момент мужчина ушёл. И в какой момент исчезла цепь с его ноги.

Паркер так и не смог отойти от окна. Пейзажи сменялись, но всё оставалось одинаково разрушенным. Несколько раз снизу проплыли бывшие поселения. Разрушенные, затопленные, безлюдные. Один из посёлков горел.

Он бы простоял весь день, давясь слезами, рассматривая то, что осталось от привычного для него мира, пока мягкие касания не отвлекли.

— Милый, — Питер резко развернулся, взгляд тут же затуманился от слёз. Но тётя никуда не исчезла.

— Мэй, — всхлипнул он и кинулся в объятия женщины, — Мэй.

— Тихо, милый. Не плачь.

— Тони сказал, что ты… — всхлипнул он, прижимаясь ещё сильнее.

— Я знаю, Питер. Думаю, он прав. Ты и сам это знал, когда оказался здесь заперт, но не хотел признавать.

Парень ничего не ответил, заходясь в рыданиях. Питер так боялся, что марево исчезнет именно сейчас, но Мэй так и оставалась рядом с ним.

— Что мне делать теперь? — спросил он скорее от отчаянья, чем действительно хотел знать ответ.

— Я не знаю, милый. Старк дал тебе выбор.

— Он удерживал меня здесь почти месяц, — он отстранился и вытер глаза, набираясь злости, — а потом поцеловал, будто я ему нужен.

— Милый, он заботился о тебе. Но, должна признать, он выбрал худший из всех вариантов.

— Ты на чьей вообще стороне? — нахмурился парень и задёрнул окно портьерой, чтобы не видеть разрушенного мира.

— Я всего лишь голос в твоей голове, Пит. Ты споришь сам с собой, — он фыркнул откидываясь на постель.

— Я хочу поспать. Ты же будешь рядом? — совсем по-детски спросил он.

— Всегда, милый. Всегда.

***

Утром корабль приземлился посреди теннисного корта. Питер ждал, что Тони придёт, но он не объявлялся. После доставленного Пятницей завтрака прозвучал её голос:

— Вы можете улететь на материк через час, Питер. Мистер Старк спрашивает, полетите ли вы?

Питер ответил согласием незамедлительно. И замер у окна, думая, отчего же он не может уйти. Тони поступил с ним… отвратительно. Чем бы ни был продиктован этот поступок, он просто держал его в плену, не давая выбора. Три недели. Столько понадобилось ему, чтобы понять, что Питер может решать за себя. И как после всего он может оставаться рядом с этим человеком?

Парень пропустил отлёт, прикипев к стеклу. Дверь его камеры была открыта, однако теперь ему некуда было идти. У него больше не было дома. Не было Мэй. Не было друзей. Был только костюм, лежащий где-то наверху в его комнате, суперсилы и… Тони. К счастью или к сожалению.

Стук шагов заставил парня среагировать подсознательно. Он запрыгнул на потолок и сам не понял, как использовал силу, чтобы скрыться. Он не был уверен, что получиться. Но вошедший так и не заметил его.

Это был Тони. Он замер на пороге, будто не решался войти, осматривал комнату и глубоко дышал. Питер весь напрягся, ожидая, что его увидят, но мужчина посмотрел мимо него, наконец решаясь пройти внутрь. Он обошёл разбитые тарелки, подошёл к столу, перебирая оставленные на столе записи. Там не было ничего существенного — Питер иногда развлекал себя тем, что тратил чернила, решал примеры, которые сам же и придумывал, рисовал какие-то каракули. По всему этому Тони скользнул взглядом, с каждой секундой хмурясь всё сильнее.

У стола он задержался недолго, направился к кровати. Питер наблюдал за мужчиной с замирающим сердцем. Тони присел на смятые простыни, провёл по ним дрожащими руками. Парень и вопросом не успел задаться, как Старк лёг на его постели и обнял подушку, глубоко вдыхая. Наверное от шока Паркер растерял всю свою силу, но мужчина больше не двинулся, застыв напряжённым изваянием на его постели. Вдыхая его запах.

Питер и не знал, сколько просидел на потолке. Он уже начал чувствовать себя неуютно из-за положения книзу головой, хотя мог провести так довольно много времени. Пока шаги не послушались снова. Парень постарался укрыться. Но Пеппер появилась быстрее.

— Тони? — удивлённо спросила женщина, рассматривая странную картинку. — А что с Питером?

— Он улетел, — угрюмо ответил мужчина, отрывая голову от подушки. Он повернулся к Пеппер. Питер отполз чуть назад, чтобы тот не заметил его боковым зрением. — Он улетел. Ты была права. Я мудак, и он сбежал от меня, как только смог.

В голосе мужчины послышалась такая горечь, что Паркера передёрнуло. Пеппер же посмотрела на него мельком и вернула своё внимание к Старку, почему-то не выдавая присутствие парня на потолке.

— Ты держал его взаперти, Тони.

— Я думал, что он слабый. Что он не справится. Но это я слабый. Делал так, как удобно мне, — на грани шёпота пробормотал он, снова глубоко вдыхая.

— Мне жаль, Тони, — мягко проговорила Пеппер, осторожно приближаясь. — Возможно, пройдёт время, и он снова тебе доверится.

— Он улетел, Пеппер. Я больше никогда не вмешаюсь в его жизнь. — процедил мужчина, снова утыкаясь лицом в подушку. — Оставь меня.

Пеппер сочувственно погладила мужчину по спине и встала, затем странно посмотрела на замершего под потолком Питера и вышла.

Паркер будто окаменел, сердце так гулко стучало в груди, будто готовое выскочить к Тони навстречу. Удивительно, как мужчина его ещё не услышал. Питер завис там, вниз головой, совершенно не представляя, что ему делать. Аргументы «за» и «против» всплывали в его голове, когда мужчина резко поднялся и сел на постели, со злостью отшвырнув от себя подушку. Питер бесшумно спрыгнул с потолка за его спиной, наблюдая за напряжённой спиной и опущенными плечами.

— Мне так жаль, малыш, — пробормотал мужчина, смотря перед собой. Его голос был таким подавленным, что у Питера что-то сжалось в груди. Он аккуратно забрался на постель позади мужчины и сел с идеально ровной спиной. Тони сразу его заметил, весь будто приготовился к бою, но так и не повернулся.

— Опять иллюзии? — устало спросил он.

— Нет, всего лишь я, — Старк осторожно повернул голову и посмотрел на него боковым зрением, просканировал с ног до головы.

— Ты сказал, что уедешь, — Тони говорил как-то осторожно, нехотя.

— Опоздал, — пожал плечами Питер и поднялся на ноги. — Я собираюсь в свою комнату, надеюсь, она входит в твой ковёр-самолёт. И, надеюсь, мой костюм где-то там.

— Питер, — позвал Тони, он будто только понял, что всё по-настоящему, и попытался перехватить парня за руку. Паркер отскочил от касаний, словно они обжигали. Старк замер и несколько раз моргнул, осмысливая произошедшее, а затем будто сдулся под настороженным взглядом.

— Могу я как-то… заслужить твоё доверие? — спросил он ломким голосом, будто не надеясь. Питер вышел из комнаты без слов.

***

Паркер не простил его через три дня, через неделю и даже две. Тони пришлось свыкнуться с Питером рядом с умершими, с Питером среди руин, с Питером в истерике. Пришлось выходить разгребать завалы, переживая не только за себя.

Иногда грешным делом хотелось вернуть всё как было, но Питер взрывался каждый раз, когда Старк пытался ограничивать его. Приходилось мириться, после длинных скандалов. Пеппер еле выдерживала их ссоры, но неизменно становилась на сторону Питера. Тони звал её предательницей на постоянной основе.

Старк дико волновался. Спал в комнате, где раньше жил Питер, следил украдкой и задыхался от желания коснуться. Он бредил их единственным поцелуем, но не позволял себе ничего лишнего, чтобы больше не столкнуться со страхом и настороженностью.

Питер, казалось, был готов держать дистанцию вечно.

Поиски затянулись ещё почти на месяц. Тони чувствовал такую радость, когда выходил проверять последнюю точку перед отлётом на материк. Однако, как на зло, всё не прошло так гладко.

Они нашли людей, что, спустя столько времени, было чудом. Однако, когда из-под завала позвали детские голоса, выругался даже Питер.

Сложно было описать произошедшее, Тони-то и не мог всего вспомнить. Он еле осознал, что сам оказался под завалом, удерживая груды камней, которые грозились раздавить его, двух детей и их мать. Пеппер с Питером откапывали их почти час. Тони ужасно вымотался, кроме того костюм, повидавший виды, не выдержал таких нагрузок поэтому на борт Тони взошёл еле живой и хромающий.

В медблоке на него убили кучу времени. Они уже взлетели, направляясь за океан, когда Тони отпустили и отправили поспать. Ноги сами привели его в ту самую комнату. Однако вместо мелких вещей и еле уловимого запаха, в комнате его ждал сам Питер: взъерошенный, уставший и хмурый.

— Вспоминаешь былые времена? — спросил он, будто обличая в чём-то гнусном. Старк устало рухнул на кровать и отвернулся спиной к парню.

— Мне тут лучше спится, — он уткнулся в подушку и прикрыл глаза. Лекарства вырубали, и Тони боролся с сонным состоянием. Потому что Питер неожиданно никуда не ушёл, а устроился рядом и осторожно погладил по спине в районе лопаток. У мужчины даже не было сил удивиться.

— Может, я умер под тем завалом и попал в рай? — спросил он удивлённо и повернулся на спину, поглядывая на Питера сонными глазами.

— Ты держал меня здесь почти месяц, — выдохнул Паркер как-то беспомощно. — Это было не круто. И это тяжело забыть. Но затем… сейчас ты не запираешь меня нигде, хотя иногда не одобряешь моих решений. И я думаю, что могу сказать да на твой последний вопрос.

Тони приподнял голову, дремота отошла на второй план, когда он посмотрел в огромные карие глаза, что смотрели на него, будто ждали вердикта. Старк не нашёл красивых фраз, он осторожно наклонился и нежно поцеловал Питера в скулу, вгоняя того в краску.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он еле слышно и широко улыбнулся. Питер невпопад кивнул, зеркаля его улыбку. Старк постепенно сдавался на милость сна. Парень тоже свернулся рядом, и, пока он устраивался под рукой Тони, у того от сердца отлегло, когда от копошения не зазвенели проклятые цепи.

**Author's Note:**

> в своё оправдание, вычитывала фф трижды, но я просидела за ним около пяти часов, поэтому пб открыта
> 
> для меня направление истории новое, по-моему я никогда ничего подобного не писала  
> интересно будет прочитать ваше мнение)


End file.
